


Coffee Shop Romance?

by gabyuc96



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, i am not gonna lie this is gonna be gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabyuc96/pseuds/gabyuc96
Summary: "When I grow up..." Little Kimberly Hart started, smiling at her mom. "I will meet the love of my life in a coffee shop, just like you and daddy!"A story in which Kim looks for love in a coffee shop but ends up finding it at Krispy Kreme.





	Coffee Shop Romance?

When Kimberly was just a kid, she always insisted on hearing that story over and over again.

Her parents Love Story.

"Mam'mī, please tell me that story again!" A five year old Kimberly Hart said, overly excited as her mom tried to put her to bed, a soft chuckle escaped her mother's lips as her daughter smiled brightly at her.

"Mārō bāḷaka," The woman said lovingly as she finally managed to make Kimberly lie down as she covered her with her comforter. "You ask for that story every night."

"It's just so romantic Mam'mī" She pouted. "Pwetty please?"

"You know I can never say no to you my Rājakumārī" She said with a soft smile as she ran her fingers through her child's hair. 

Kimberly clapped excitedly and her mom just sighed.

"I was just starting college when we met," She started. "I wasn't exactly rich and I had just moved here from India to study, so I had started working at a coffee shop to help my family with the studying expenses..." She kept running her fingers through the black locks and continued. "I was a waitress, when he came in he got so shy... he kept on stuttering over his words, it was very hilarious and he was very handsome too, so I felt shy around him too." 

Kimberly looked at her mom and couldn't help but imagine herself not in her shoes, but her father's shoes, one day walking into a coffee shop for breakfast and encountering the most beautiful girl in the universe standing before you, she squealed happily as she did.

"He started coming by daily, after the first few weeks he became confident, so suave, he had me swooning in no time, he kept reminding me how he only came around to see me." Her mom continue her tale but she no longer paid attention, her mind lost in a train elsewhere.

"When I grow up, I will meet the love of my life in a coffee shop.." She muttered as her eyes dropped sleepily. "Just like you and daddy..."

Her mom just chuckled before leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Sure sweetie, whatever you want."

And little Kimberly then fell asleep, dreaming of a bizarre crossover of hot coffee and a princess finding her knight in shining armor.

\----------

 

A 17 year old Kimberly Hart stood right in front of Starbucks, the only coffee place in this crap town, she could see Amanda and the rest of the popular girls inside, she sighed deeply.

"If this was any other city, there would be one of these for every fucking block." She muttered to herself as she walked away from the shop, she was the one to blame, she knew it, she just didn't like to admit she was wrong. "It's not like they'd ever forgive me anyways." She continued as she ran her fingers through her now short hair, remembering how she had cut it right after they had cut her out of their lives... quite literally.

Maybe she deserved not finding love in a coffee shop, she knew it was gonna be virtually impossible for her to be able to go to that Starbucks again, since her friends, well... former friends, were always there and it was partly her fault.

It was a little childish, she was aware, but she held on dearly on the ideal of finding true love in a coffee shop, so when they were just 14 years old, their friendship starting, back when they were freshmen and had recently joined the cheerleading team, she made them come with her at least once a week to Starbucks in hopes of finding the love of her life, she never told them why, she didn't want them to look for the same she was looking, for that coffee shop romance.

And she found it, kinda, because that is where she met Ty Flemming, she never really loved him, neither was it a romance she would like to relive or even consider it worth her time, but it was the romance she had found. So when she saw how he looked at Amanda, despite her lack of interest in him, she was supposed to be the protagonist here, in this love story, not him, not Amanda, but her, Kimberly Hart... leading her to that impulsive action, she fucked up big time, because what worse way to betray your former best friend's trust than to send your ex boyfriend her nudes with the caption 'Is this the girl you want to bring home?"

She was a major bitch and she knew it, she deserved whatever she was getting... but that awfully didn't change the fact that she was dying for a cup of coffee right now.

A woman then walked by her, a warm cup of coffee in her hands, Kimberly looked at the brand and just smiled widely to herself.

"Of course, Krispy Kreme" She muttered to herself as she changed where she was heading to the doughnut shop.

She kept walking, lost in her thoughts, images of the look of horror on Mr. Clarke's face as he saw the naked pictures of his daughter, the look of pure hatred and betrayal she got from Amanda and each and every cheerleader once she walked out of that office.

She deserved having to get coffee in a Krispy Kreme like the rest of the losers, avoiding encountering the popular kids.

Finally, she stepped in, the smell of hot coffee and sweet treats hit her nose, looking at the menu as she felt her stomach growl, in her attempt to drown herself in self loathing thoughts she had forgotten to eat. 

When she finally looked down at the register, every single thought left her mind and her breath got caught in her throat.

The girl behind the counter who had a cold serious look on had taken a deep breath before smiling kindly at the costumer right in front of Kimberly, who was a guy over 6 feet tall, making the short register girl look up as she took his order, god that smile, the small and soft curve, those white teeth with a cute gap between her front teeth, beautiful bronze skin and brown hair with highlights perfectly styled in a braid.

This girl's beauty had hit her like a truck.

She had seen this girl before, she was the grumpy new girl who was always in the back of her... english class? she thinks, she just had never seen her up close, with her head held up high and more importantly... flashing that beautiful smile. She was beyond radiant.

"Welcome to Krispy Kreme! What can I get you?" The soft voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked down at the girl, meeting eye to eye, how come she had never noticed she had such beautiful gray eyes?

"Hi, mm... I'd like a... a vanilla latte and.." She wasn't really in the mood for a doughnut, but she needed to make this longer, she needed to hear the other girl talk a bit more. "Didi right?" She asked and saw the small twitch in her smile, guess she hadn't really paid enough attention in school to catch her name.

"It's Trini." The shorter girl replied simply, pointing at the badge on her chest, of course, that would've been a smarter choice... to just look at her damn name tag.

"Right... sorry Trini" She smiled apologetically, she was still somewhat determined to be smooth. "What doughnut would you recommend me?"

"Well... there is always the original glazed one" She replied simply.

"Yeah... but which one is your favorite one?" She said as she leaned on the counter, getting closer to the other girl, she proceeded to flash a bright smile and arch her eyebrow inquisitively, that eyebrow move always got to everyone, she was hot, it was undeniable. 

And as she saw the blush creep on the other cheeks she couldn't help but run her fingers through her own hair, proud that she still caused that effect on others,

"I... personally like the Glazed Lemon Filled" She replied after thinking for a second. "But the Glazed Raspberry Filled is also very good if you're more into berry flavors rather than slightly citric"

Kim nodded as if she was thinking about it, but she had a plan in mind.

"I'll take one of each then" She answered simply and the other just nodded as she started typing in the register.

Trini told Kim her total and the latter paid nonchalantly before leaving a nice tip.

She stepped away from the register and waited for her order, she knew Trini wouldn't be the one to hand it but she could dream.

Once another guy she didn't even spare a glance to handed her order, she took a sip from her coffee and wondered what to do with the extra doughnut she had ordered, maybe she could give it to the girl? She made it sound like she really liked them... 

An imaginary light bulb lit up over Kim's head, she had an idea, she grabbed a napkin and wrote a short message there, she then placed the Glazed Lemon Filled one over it and then went over to the counter, that was coincidentally costumer free right now, only Trini standing with a tired look on her face behind the register.

"Thank you and see you soon" Kimberly said as she winked at the shorter girl who gave her a shy yet confused look when Kim placed the doughnut on the counter.

Kimberly headed out quickly but looked over the window once she was out, watching as a huge blush creeped its way over the beautiful girl behind the register while she read the note.

She remembered clearly what she had written...

"Sorry for having said your name wrong, but now that I have a pretty name to match your beautiful face... I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it" 

She even signed it with "Kim" and a small heart (yes... pun intended). 

As she walked away from Krispy Kreme, the high from seeing such a beautiful girl wore off as she was once again hit by the fact that she was a bitch, that she did something unforgivable and no longer deserved a coffee shop romance... but as her thoughts wondered off to Trini... man, she was so incredibly astounding it had made her forget about everything wrong she had done, she was such a sight that she felt confident again, she felt deserving again...

She really no longer deserved a coffee romance like her parents... but maybe a Krispy Kreme one she could deserve?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys had liked it! I personally believe in coffee shop romances... hence my inspiration haha
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about it... I'm open to constructive criticism haha 
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you wish to mexicanmedstudent.tumblr.com


End file.
